


seven stages just to end up with you all over again

by pastel_drabbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned sakuatsu, Pro volleyball players, mentioned Tsukkiyama - Freeform, mentioned UshiTen - Freeform, mentioned bokuaka, news interview
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_drabbles/pseuds/pastel_drabbles
Summary: The realization that he liked Hinata Shouyou wasn’t sudden or quick, nor did it feel as if was hit by a lightning bolt.It was something quite simple.Kageyama just needed to learn how to accept it.orKageyama goes through the seven stages of acceptance, just to reach the same conclusion.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. shock

Hinata Shouyou was Kageyama Tobio’s best friend.

That was something that took Kageyama a little while to get used to, but after seeing how good one was for the other it became easier to accept.

That is, if Tobio’s feelings for his best friend didn’t grow into anything more.

At that current moment there was no danger of though, considering Hinata was doing something stupid _again_.

Hinata had commented to Kageyama many times about how much he liked milk, but this time he challenged him to a milk drinking contest. The orange haired boy had bought an entire carton and dumped them in front of Kageyama to see who could drink the fastest.

Considering he had just finished his third milk of the day, Kageyama promptly refused.

Hinata had pouted and begged Kageyama to drink it because the milk would spoil on the hot summer day. Tobio stayed stubborn and didn’t yield to Hinata’s pleading eyes.

Hinata grouched that he didn’t want to carry all the milk home and declared he would drink them all himself.

Kageyama laughed a little to himself thinking that if Hinata just thought things through a little more than he wouldn’t be in this situation right now.

For Hinata currently lay prostrate on the ground as his stomach made the most horrible noises that Kageyama didn’t even think were possible.

Hinata slowly pulled himself up from the ground as his stomach continued to make noises not yet named by mankind.

“Kageyama-kunnn, help meee”, Hinata crawled over to his lap while whimpering in pain.

“Boke Hinata Boke!”, Kageyama opts to hit him on the head instead of helping him up.

“OUCH! Stupid Bakayama”, Hinata rubs his head while grumbling.

Tobio snickered into his palm while facing the other direction so Hinata didn’t see.

Kageyama’s stifled giggles were cut short as Hinata plopped into his lap still groaning a little. Tobio froze and sat stock-still while Hinata (with no regard for his personal space) continued to make himself.

_What was he even supposed to do in this situation?_

Kageyama was feeling a little too weird than he felt comfortable with, his insides felt twisted and entwined. His heartbeat was starting to accelerate faster than he thought was healthy for a normal person. If there wasn’t a body lying on his he probably would have rushed to the hospital. Then to make matters worse, Bright red flushed cheeks stood out like roses against white snow on his pale skin.

_Yeah, He was definitely sick._

“Get off me you overgrown tangerine”, Kageyama snapped, trying to focus on the situation.

“Kageyamaaaa”, Hinata whined a little but obliged and rolled off his lap into the soft green grass.

Tobio looked down at Hinata’s sad and pathetic figure laying on the ground and felt just a twinge of pity.

“Get on my back, I’ll carry you home”.

At this point it wasn’t even awkward anymore considering how many times Hinata had climbed on his back. Plus, said boy was so drowsy at this point he probably wouldn’t even remember this in the future.

Kageyama felt a pair of warm arms encircle his neck and short legs around his waist. As his hands began to drift down to carry Hinata’s bottom weight almost on a reflex.

There was something strangely and oddly intimate about this moment, Tobio decided as he felt long and heated breaths on his back. Hinata was cuddled into him half-asleep and looking more vulnerable than he ever had before.

If Kageyama was honest with himself, he wanted to take the Hinata from that moment and place him in every situation.

_Actually.. wait, no._

Tobio wanted to be the only one who saw this side, they could be satisfied with the Hinata they got to see on the court, energetic and practically flying.

Not to say that Kageyama didn’t like that side, it was just that… Hinata right now was that word you use to describe things fluffy and cute and made you want to look at them forever.

_Adorable_

Hinata was hanging half off his shoulder sound asleep at this point. His shirt rolled up a little so you could see flashes of his waist from time to time. One thing Tobio didn’t know, that he knew now, was that Hinata made little gurgling noises when he sleep.

_Yep, Absolutely Adorable_

Wait.. is it normal to think your best friend is adorable and cute, and want to kiss him?

No, probably not.

But it wasn’t like Kageyama could just suddenly change the way he felt right then and there, that would be practically impossible.

The realization that he liked a Hinata Shouyou wasn’t sudden or quick, nor did it feel as if was hit by a lightning bolt.

It was something quite simple.

Kageyama just needed to learn how to accept it.

Unbeknownst to Tobio himself, the precipice that he and his feelings had been dancing upon opened and swallowed them whole.


	2. denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama trying to figure out what to do with these unfamiliar feelings.

It had been just about two weeks since Kageyama realized his feelings for the bright orange boy, and he had been none too subtle about it.

He was not only ferverently denying it in his own head, but according to one Tsukishima Kei, he'd been muttering it out loud as well.

It had gotten to the point where he was avoiding Hinata completely, so as to avoid flushed cheeks and stuttered sentences.

Said boy barely remembered that day at the park, which wasn't surprising considering how drowsy he'd been.

Still that didn't stop Tobio from feeling like he had been robbed of a special moment. As wasn't as if he _liked_ that idiot or anything.

He must have just been confused or something.

Yes that's it, he was just confused.

Even though that couldn't explain the heart-thumps and the sweaty hands that occured whenever Hinata got within a three-foot radius of him.

Obviously things were too confusing for him right now. He wasn't going to try and decipher it, Kageyama knew where his skills lay and God knows it wasn't puzzles.

There was one thing that never failed him when it came to cheering him up and clearing his head.

Volleyball, of course.

"..."

The sport he just happened to play with the very person he was trying to get away from.

No this certainly wouldn't do, Kageyama would just have to find a solution and work around this little obstacle.

He approached his senior and resident "parent figure" of the team, not that Sugawara-senpai knew that he was called that for he would surely be embarrased.

"Sugawara-senpai, do you mind setting for Hinata today? I have something I'm working on", Kageyama asked.

It wasn't really a lie and more a of a half truth, because Tobio really did have something he was working on. It just had nothing to do with volleyball.

Nevertheless, his senior took the bait even though it was hard to tell if he could see the real reason through the facade.

"Sure I'll make sure to tell him", Sugawara replied with the kind tone that had earned him the nickname of 'volleyball parent' in the first place.

"Thanks Suga-senpai!", Kageyama said while walking away.

Practice went on like that for the rest of the day, they did their drills, Kageyama set for Asahi and Tanaka and Tsukishima for practice.

Tobio managed to do all this while also maneuvering out of the way whenever he saw an orange blob headed his direction.

This didn't go unnoticed by the other first years on the team.

Yamaguchi leaned up to Tsukishima and whispered in his ear, "I'm not imagining this right Tsukki? It seems like Kageyama is avoiding Hinata for some reason".

"Normally I wouldn't pay attention to what idiots do, but when there was no bickering coming from their general direction I figured something was off", Tsukkishima replied in a tone that was frosty, but words that implied it had caught his notice.

They weren't the only ones who had caught on.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou may not have had the best grades, but he wasn't _this_ stupid.

It was very clear that Kageyama was avoiding him, the reason why? Not so much.

He was almost at the end of his rope. So Bakayama thought he could get away with this, huh?

_No freaking way._

Hinata was pretty sure they had agreed to put personal feelings aside and become partners. And the last time he checked, avoiding said partner and refusing to talk with them wasn't included in the job description.

As expected, the guilty culprit quickly helped clean up the gym and then grabbed his bags and practically bolted out the door.

_Oh no he didn't._

Two can play at that game.

Slipping on his gym bag as quickly as possible, Hinata raced out the door hot on Kageyama' s heels.

Unfortunately for the black-haired boy, it was too late and Hinata slammed directly into him.

Hinata got to his feet and grabbed Tobio's collar while he was still on the ground to give him the advantage of height.

While Kageyama had been hiding away trying to figure out his feeling, Hinata's overwhelming emotions were barely being contained.

It was time for the confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor kags just wanted to gay panic in private :((

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a seven part series!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
